Stories of our life
by Solealuna d'Emeraude
Summary: Recueil de drabbles 221B, des morceaux de vies, des scènes coupées, des moments volés. Principalement sur Sherlock et john, mais aussi sur leur entourage. T par prudence.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir a vous tous et toutes :) Alors je vous explique ce qui se passe (Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va pas durer longtemps ^^) J'ai déjà posté sur ce site sous le pseudo de Solealuna (The man you saved, et Just a Ghost) et maintenant je reviens dans l'écriture de drabbles 221B.**

**Ce compte est un compte commun avec une autre auteure, Sarah d'Emeraude, principalement connue pour ses fics Castle, Iron Man et Thor ^^ met nous avons décidé de poster ensemble car nous allons sûrement en écrire beaucoup :)**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe je vous explique : un drabbles 221 B est un tout petit OS qui doit faire exactement 221 mots, et le dernier mot doit commencer par la lettre B. Il doit bien sur parler de l'univers Sherlock**

**Le concept ne nous appartient pas, mais je ne sais pas a qui il est. Les personnages appartiennent a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et a BBC. Toutes ressemblances avec un autre drabbles du même genre n'est pas voulue, et si vous pensez a une trop forte ressemblance, envoyez nous un message privé pour arranger ça.**

**Je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'autre... Je vous en poste deux ce soir pour vous donner un aperçu de mon style, et pour voir si vous aimez ^^**

**Bonne lecture a vous !**

**/ /**

Sherlock Holmes était seul sur cette plage déserte. Les vagues rendues grises par les nuages de la même couleur s'échouaient sur le sable, dans un bruit à la fois assourdissant et lointain. Le détective venait sur cette plage à peine quelques jours par an. Jamais le même. Car il attendait que toutes les conditions météorologiques soient réunies pour ce temps précis. Une mer trop bleue attirait toujours du monde. Trop de vent ou de pluie rendait la promenade agitée.

Aujourd'hui, le vent soufflait doucement, et les nuages annonçaient une pluie fine pour les prochaines heures. Juste le temps qu'il fallait à Sherlock pour profiter du paysage agité qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il défit ses chaussures, et enleva ses chaussettes, et les laissa sur le sable, pour s'avancer jusqu'à la mer. Ses pieds se mouillèrent au contact de l'écume, alors que la mer se retirait pour revenir, froide et salée. Sherlock ne ferma pas les yeux. Il sauvegardait ce moment précis dans sa mémoire. Ce paysage lui rappelait lui même. Gris, instable, libre, dangereux. Il resta immobile de longues minutes à respirer l'embrun marin.

Cet endroit était le seul qui l'apaisait complètement. Et ce fut uniquement quand les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur la plage que Sherlock disparut dans la brume.

**Alors ? Verdict ? :$ si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas a laissez un commentaire, et si vous n'avez pas aimé, envoyez des avis et des conseils? nous sommes preneuses ! **

**Je poste le deuxième immédiatement ! Il sera Johnlocked cette fois ^^ Bonne continuation ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est toujours moi ^^ bon cette fois c'est beaucoup moins long : je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis :) **

-John !

John était en train de prendre sa douche avant une journée de travail, et cria quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit laissant un courant d'air glacé entrer dans la cabine chauffée. Il se cacha sous le rideau a moitié transparent et laissa juste sortir sa tête, les cheveux couverts de shampoing.

-Sherlock sors de là !

-Tu n'aurais pas vu mon paquet de cigarettes ?

-Non je ne l'ai pas vu. Maintenant sors.

Mais Sherlock loin d'être pressé entra dans la salle de bain et fouilla dans la pharmacie. John resta bouche bée devant cette scène.

-Sherlock ! Sors maintenant j'ai pas le temps. Je te préviens je t'envoie la bouteille de shampoing.

-Voyons. John je sais à quoi ressemble le corps humain. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de mes cigarettes.

-Elles ne sont pas là !

Sherlock souffla et se retourna vers le médecin qui attendait toujours qu'il parte pour continuer sa douche. Il continua sa fouille. À peine fut il tourné qu'il reçu la bouteille de shampoing sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il s'approcha alors des rideaux et sourit diaboliquement à son petit ami.

-Tu n'aurais pas dût... Tu vas être en retard.

Et sans écouter les faibles réticences du blond, il le rejoignit dans la baignoire


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour a vous tous, me revoilà ! Merci à ceux qui ont mis ce recueil dans leur favoris, en followers, et celle qui a laissé des commentaires ;)**

**Voici un drabble sur le couple Lestrade/Mycroft que j'iame bien, mais c'est mon premier essai, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

-Est ce que je suis un objet ?

-Oui.

Grégory Lestrade sourit et prit une gorgée de whisky avant de contorsionner sa bouche dans une moue sérieuse.

-Est ce que... J'ai cet objet chez moi ?

-Pas pour l'instant.

Le policier grisonnant regarda l'homme assis en face de lui et soupira.

-Mycroft tu as trouvé facilement, et moi je patauge. J'en ai marre.

-Ma réponse devrait t'aider.

L'ainé Holmes prit une gorgée d'alcool en jouant avec le post it qu'il avait sur le front avant. Le plus vieux réfléchit encore un peu et repensa à la dernière réponse.

-C'est toi qui va m'offrir cet objet ?

-Cela dépend de toi.

-Bon stop. J'en ai marre je trouve pas, et tes réponses sont plus débiles les unes que les autres. J'abandonne !

De colère et de frustration, il décolla le papier de son front et le regarda. _Alliance_._  
_

Il releva les yeux vers l'homme qui avait sorti un écrin noir de sa poche et lui tendait, dévoilant un anneau en argent. Le policier en fit tomber son verre.

-Alors ?

Greg se leva et embrassa Mycroft Holmes avec tout son amour. Perdus dans leur baiser traduisant tous les oui du monde, ils n'entendirent même pas qu'ils venaient de faire tomber la bague.

**Alors ? N'oubliez pas le petit review qui fait plaisir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour a vous tous, a ceux qui lisent et qui suivent cette fiction ^^J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit nouveau, il n'a rien de très audacieux, seulement un petit moment que j'avait envie de partager avec vous **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et vos critiques, je cherche des avis constructifs ! En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**_POV John_**

La nuit ne m'avait jamais parut si lumineuse. Les étoiles brillaient partout sur la toile noire du ciel, alors que la lune offrait un croissant parfait. Si je m'en souviens c'est parce que nous étions assis par terre, dans un coin de rue, le dos contre le mur, la tête rejetée en arrière. L'alcool nous avait bien aidé, et nous étions détendus. Cette enquête avait été difficile pour nous deux, et ce moment imbibé d'alcool nous faisait sourire comme nous n'en n'avions pas eut l'occasion depuis plusieurs jours.

Sherlock riait, et j'étais si proche de son corps que je pouvais sentir son torse vibrer contre le mien. J'aimais le voir si détendu, naturel, sans son masque de sociopathe permanent. Sans que je puisse me contrôler, ma main vient de caler dans sa nuque, et passèrent dans ses boucles noires.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et ce fut magique. Les siens étaient transparents, alors que les miens étaient brillants et reflétaient les lampadaires qui nous entouraient. Il se pencha vers moi, ses yeux rivés sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Et sans un mot, il m'embrassa.

Et dans ce baiser il m'offrit bien plus qu'il ne le pensait : Un moment entre deux temps, entre deux mondes, dans le creux de sa bouche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à vous tous ! :) Me voilà pour poster un nouveau drabble sur nos héros préférés **

**Alors bien que j'adore le concept du 221B, J'ai peur de perdre l'inspiration et de me répéter en utilisant uniquement des mots en B, donc je pense en faire une dizaine, et ensuite continuer le recueil avec des drabble 221. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre sur Noël vous plaira ! Bonne lecture **

Sherlock n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Pour lui cela n'avait aucun intérêt, mais son colocataire avait organisé une soirée a Baker Street. Leurs amis étaient venus et avaient déposés leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin coupé par Lestrade. Et c'était uniquement pour lui faire plaisir que Sherlock s'était prêté au jeu.

Quand John fut seul prêt du sapin, Sherlock en profita pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-John. Je t'ai fait un cadeau, mais je n'ai pas pût le mettre dans un paquet. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, la sonnette retentit, et John se précipita pour ouvrir. Il faillit tomber a terre en voyant devant lui, sa sœur Harriett, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Harry ?

-Petit frère.. J'ai arrêté de boire. Grace à Sherlock, je suis sobre depuis 4 mois...

John se tourna vivement vers le détective qui lui souriait timidement.

-J'ai pensé que te réconcilier avec ta sœur serait un Cadeau de Noël appréciable...

John ne le laissa pas finir et le serra intensément dans ses bras. Sherlock sentit des larmes couler dans son cou, et lui rendit pudiquement son étreinte.

-Joyeux Noël, John.

-Sherlock... Merci. Tu es le meilleur

Les autres applaudirent, et a la fenêtre, la neige continuait de tomber sur le bitume.

**Alors ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Bonne semaine à vous ! :)**


End file.
